How I Become a Mini Digi Girl: A Bad Day
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: I knew that today was going to be a bad day.  But what I didn't know, was were this day was going to lead to, or the changes that was about to happen to me.  This is my "little" story, well you listen?


M: Well here we go again.

How I Become a Mini Digi Girl:

A Bad Day

I knew it was going to be a bad day, when I got out of my bed and hit my knee on my dresser. I barely felt it as I hit my knees on my dresser all the time due to my bedroom being so small. I could only frown as I thought of my 10-year old little sister, and how she got the second biggest room when we move to this small apartment. All because she had gotten my folks the puppy dogs eyes when we first moved here. Even I couldn't resist those eyes when she aims them at me, which why I didn't put on a fight when it come to our rooms.

I left my room, and made the short walk to the bathroom, avoiding of my sister's doll house in the process. I'm pretty much a creature of habit, so I do the same thing day in and day out. First I start at the bathroom to drain, and then to brush teeth as I don't have breakfast on the weekends.

Unfortunately, when I was done with the can, and was getting ready to brush my teeth, I found the tube of toothpaste empty. I did a quick search and found no extra tubes, which shouldn't have been surprising as shopping day was coming up.

I stared into the mirror, studying my face. I'm a pretty normal looking 18 year-old boy, with small red tint to my skin due to my Indian grandfather, and a mass of dirty blonde hair. My face was kinda babyish, but some reason, go well with my blue eyes. I'm also short for my age, but 5 foot, 3. But that doesn't really bother me much.

I left the bathroom, and headed for my room. Unfortunately, I had forgiven about the dollhouse from earlier, something I do a lot lately, and tripped over it, falling flat onto my face.

I just stood up, and dusted myself off, as this has become quit normal for me. I did move the dollhouse out of the way so I wouldn't trip over it again, and then went to my room to change. I exited my room a minute later, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, and matching sweatshirt, and a pair of red, worn out high tops.

I then went to get some breakfast, as I was feeling unusually hungry this morning. I found this weird, since I had a late night snack before bed, so why would I be hungry at this time?

I just decided to shrug it off for the time being, and want to the fridge. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was when I found that there was nothing but leftovers from dinner last night. So with a light sigh, I took out the leftover biff strew, and popped it into the microwave.

"Man, it must really be close to shopping day," I muttered to himself as I waited for my breakfast to heat up.

The microwave want off a minute later, and I took out my breakfast. I must have been hungrier then I thought because I barely took a seat at the table, and suddenly, I found my bowl empty. I don't even remember eating, but I could feel the lingering taste of peppers on my tongue.

This day was quickly going from bad to a little weird, I realized.

I shrugged it off, and decided to just roll with it. I wash my dish, and then decided to watch some TV, as I had nothing planned for today. I grabbed the remote from the coffee talk, and took a set on the chair to the left of the couch. Hanging my leg over the right arm rest, I propped my arm on my knee, and aimed the remote at the TV.

"Man, my day's just keeping getting better and better," I said sarcastically.

I have been channel surfing for the last ten minutes, and found nothing good was on. All I could find was just rerun I had seen about a thousands times, and movies from when my parents were kids, not something I really wanted to watch. Still I continue to surf, hoping to at least find something enjoyable to watch.

I must had fallen asleep and not even realized it, because I had one weird dream.

I found myself in a strange, white room. I felt like I should take a look around, but something in the center of the room caught my attention immediately. Floating in the center of the room, probably just a few feet away, was this strange glowing, golden orb. I couldn't tell how big it was as, the orb itself seem to change size right before my eyes. I knew that something is wrong here, and that I should be afraid of this orb in front of me, but for some reason, I can't take my eyes off of it. It was like it had some kind of hold over me.

Without even thinking, I reached out to touch the orb. Surprisingly, I didn't even move, and I touched it with the palm of my hand. It felt cool to the touch, and what more, it didn't feel like something solid. It fact, if I didn't know better, I would say this felt like some kind of energy.

Suddenly the orb began glowing, growing ever brighter with each passing second. I suddenly became very afraid and try to take my hand off of the orb. I found myself unable to take my hand away and could only watch in terror as light exploded from the orb, quickly engulfing me in its glow.

I suddenly found myself back in my apartment, sweating like a pig. I look around for a few seconds trying to see if that strange orb was here. I relax when I realized that it was all just a dream.

"Man, what a weird dream," I muttered dryly as I looked to my right, where a clock hangs on the wall.

I was quite surprise to find that 45 minutes had pass since I dozed off. That was weird in itself; I never fall asleep during the day, even if I'm bored out of my mind. I just shrugged it off, and added to the list of bad things that could happen on a bad day.

I shut off the TV, and lightly threw the remote onto the coffee table. I then got up to stretch, when suddenly my pants fall to my ankles. I could feel every muscle in my body harden as I slowly turned my eyes to my sweats. If my family had been home, I think I would have been blushing three different kinds of red at once.

I came out of my shock after nearly two minutes of staring, and pulled my pants up. I guess I should have expected them to fall down again when it happened, but I was really hoping that the waist of the pants had just stretched somehow, and I, sitting in that weird position, was the killer that did the old things in. But it wasn't the case, and worse of all were that these pants didn't have anything to tie them.

As I was looking at my pants, something dawned on me. I had worn these pants for a while, and nothing like this had happened. And when I thought of it, my sweater didn't feel quite right, either. I looked at it and saw that the sleeves were no longer around my wrists but closer the edges of my hands. The bottom of my sweater was a little lower then normal as well. My shoes also felt a little roomier too.

Surprisingly, my boxer shorts felt fine. In fact, they felt like they were tighter then they were 45 minutes ago.

Now, after looking at myself, and seeing the shape of my clothing, a crazy thought popped into my head. What if I was…shrinking? Now, I know what you were thinking. A person shrinking should be impossible, right. Still, the signs weren't just something I should turn a blind eye to. So, I decided to check things out.

I easily freed my legs from my sweatpants, and then went to a nearby closest to get some needed tools. I got my mom's measuring tape, and a lid pencil she uses for her projects. I then closed the door, and stand against it as straight as I could. I then made a mark with the pencil. Finally, I use the measuring tape to see if my theory was right.

I think my heart must have skipped three beats when I saw the measurements.

"4 foot 7 inches...?" I whispered softly.

If I had truly shrunk then that mean I had lost six inches somehow. I suddenly felt weak at the knees, and almost fell if I hadn't put my hands on them for support. I probably just stood there for minute at the most, just staring at the mark I made.

"I shrunk six inches," I whispered dryly.

No! This had to be a dream. Yeah, that's it. I'm still dreaming! All I needed to do was give myself a good shock, and that should wake me right up. Without much thought to the matter at hand, I reached up with my left hand, and took a firm hold on my right check. I then pulled on my cheek with all the strength I had.

"AAAAWWWHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lung when I felt like I would tare the fresh from my cheek straight off. I stopped pulling almost immediately as I felt my cheek swell. "Okay, so I'm not dreaming."

But if I'm not dreaming that means only one thing. I was actually and truthfully shrinking. It was a scary thought when ones think about it. If I could shrink then that means anyone could shrink. I quickly push that thought, and many others into the back of my mind, as I really didn't want to think about such horrors that may come with shrinking.

I looked up at the mark, wondering what could have cause me to shrink in the first place. I didn't get the chance to think about it because I suddenly felt weird. It was like something warm was trying to enter my body while at the same time something cold was trying to exit my body. It was truly a weird sensation to experience.

But then I saw something that nearly gave me a heart attack!

The mark I had made just a minute ago was rising before my very eyes! I could also feel my sweater get bigger on me as well. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any changes in my shoes, though it did feel like my underwear had gotten tighter again.

And just like that, the feeling was over, and I was left speechless. All I could do was stared up at the mark I had just made. I must have stared at my mark for a good 3 and half minute before I snapped out of it. I then made another mark to see how small I was now. Imagine my surprise to find that I was now four foot, 3 inches, exactly a whole foot shorter then I was early.

I let out a sigh and looked away. My eyes happened to fall upon a clock near my location, and felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"…Another 45 minutes had passed?" It was true, no matter how I looked at it. During my last shrinking spell, another forty-five minutes had passed. And if I done my math right, it has been nearly an hour and half since I began to shrink.

I shook my head and tried to push all of this stuff out of my mind for the time being, and decided to just get something to drink. As I made my way to the kitchen, I couldn't help but notice how different things seemed. Objects that I could once reach out and touch, felt further away, and even the small walk seem to take longer then I remembered. Even when I got my favorite, New York Giants themed collector's glass out of the cupboard, I nearly had to stand on my toes to get it. When I was filling up my cup, I notice that I needed to hold it was both hands as it felt larger then I remembered it. Even when I took a seat at the table I noticed that my feet no longer touch the ground.

All of this was very unsettling, and I just tried to keep myself from thinking about it to much, as it would probably drive me insane.

And yet, I as I set there, sipping water, and kicking my feet almost absent-mindedly, I couldn't help but think about my problem. I searched my memories for anything unusual that might have caused it. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't find anything that had happen to me recently. Exact for that dream I had earlier, but that couldn't be the cause of my shrinking, right?

I shook my head again, trying to get rid of all of these useless thoughts. I went another sip from my glass and found it empty. Letting out a faint sigh I put my glass down, and that's when I saw my shirt sleeve. Curiosity winning me over, I relaxed my arm, and pulled my sleeve as far as it could go.

My sleeve was now passed my knuckles, and when I closed my hand, I could barely see my fist. When I unfolded my fist, I noticed something odd about my fingers. They look more slender, and slightly longer. Plus, my skin tone seemed lighter, with only a very small hint of red in it.

I let out another faint sigh, and found that I needed to push a loose bang of hear out of my face. That also made me realize this change was more then just my height. My hair has always been a mass, but it had never gotten in my eyes before.

I decided that just sitting around wasn't doing me any good. So I was going to look around, and see if there was something in the house that was causing me to shrink. I got up, then put my glass in the drain, and went to my room, the most likeable place to start my search.

Like I said before, my room's fairly small, so searching it from top to bottom took about five to six minutes. Unfortunately, all I found was some of my old soccer trophies when I was about 10 and the wheel to my first skateboard my dad brought me when I was 12. But nothing that would cause me to shrink.

So, after I put my room back in order, I retraced by steps from earlier this morning and headed towards the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom, I look around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Sadly, I didn't find anything that I didn't recognize. So, I just went to the bathroom.

Once there, it took about 2 minutes to search the entire room. Sadly, I had a repeated, and couldn't find anything helpful. I was about to leave when I saw my reflection in the mirror, from the corner of my eye. I turned to face the mirror and immediately noticed the changes to my face, even though they were minor.

The biggest change I saw was my face. It was just a bit narrower then this morning. Like my hand, the skin on my face had lightened a little. My eye had also gain a noticeable amber red taint to them. Probably the most noticeable change was my hair. Now, not only was it longer, but it was reaching to the center of my eyes. Finally, there was a soft strip of brown, coming from the center and going out words.

And if I didn't know any better, I would say I looked younger. I'm almost like a year younger if you ask me. I just shrugged it off for the time being, and went to the living room, the only other place I have been, and where all of this started.

Searching the living room proved to be the longest one yet. This is partly because I lifted ever cushion, and tried to move the chairs and couch. Of course with my reduced size, moving them prove to be hard, if not impossible. Still, I managed somehow but couldn't fine anything. So, after, I move the couch back into its spot, I lie down, and notice that, at my current height, my feet were much closer to the center.

I began thinking things over. I had check every room I had been in before this entire shrinking business started and found nothing that might even suggest what was behind all of this. Sure, I still could check the folks, and my sister's room. But I doubt that I would fine anything in these rooms. Which left only one thing even though it should have been impossible?

"Whatever I saw in my dream is what is causing me to shrink," I whisper softly to myself.

I suddenly felt that warm/cold sensation, which meant I was about to taken down a few inches. I watched as my legs were pulled further into the center of the couch. I watched as my feet, and my sneakers shrunk. If I didn't know better, I would say that my socks were starting to move up my legs, and that my sneakers were changing color. But that just could be my imagination.

I felt my underwear tighten again, and came to realize something. It wasn't just my underwear that was tightening, but something was happening between my legs as well. It didn't take much effect to figure out that it was my "member". I was sure that my member was shrinking faster then the rest of my body, causing me to tighten my legs out of instinct. That didn't sit well with me, but I put it out of my mind for the time being.

Soon, the process had finished, leaving me smaller then I was before. I looked at the clock, and was only a little surprised find that another 45 minutes had passed. It's still strange when I think about. It didn't feel like much time past, but I couldn't just ignore what I see in front of me, can I?

I looked away from the clock, and it maddening effect, as I straightened out my newly shrunken body. I was trying to see how much damage was done this time. The rim of my shirt now came done to the bottom of my thighs, almost shorts length. The end of my sleeves was around the mid-section of my fingers, almost prefect for finger-cut gloves.

I frowned when I notice something odd. The head of my sweater wasn't loose. In fact, it was still around my neck, comfortable too. Also, my sleeves themselves didn't feel as loose I thought they would be. When I tried to pull my left hand into my short sleeve, I found that I could only pull my hand into my sleeve passed the joints in my fingers.

"Just how weird could this day get?" I frowned when I notice something about my voice. It didn't sound right. It sounded somewhat higher and if I didn't know better slightly more female sounding.

I just catalog it into the back of my mind as I got into a seating position on the couch. I notice, with a growing pit in my stomach, that my feet no longer touched the ground. Before my last attack, my feet barely touched the ground. I let out a faint sigh as I pushed off the couch to get to my feet.

I decided that just sitting there, and waiting for another shrinking spell wasn't going to do anything for me. So, I was going to start up my search again. But first, another measurement, just to see how far I have fallen this time.

After, I finished taking my measurement, I was shocked that I had lost nearly nine inches, making an inch shy of being two feet shorter then I was this morning. This was far by the biggest shrink I had experienced yet. And with each new shrink, I was loosing more, and more hope. If I didn't do something else, I fear I might just continue to shrink until there was nothing left.

I furious shook my head to get all of these worrying thoughts out of it. If I just stood around, mopping, I wouldn't get anything done. So, I looked away from my make shift shrinking chart, and headed to my next search area.

My parents' room is the biggest room, next to the living room/kitchen, in this tiny apartment. The instant entered into the room, I saw the tool my parents used in their careers. My father is a part time children novelist, and his computer is six inches to the left of the door. Across the room, I could see the sewing machine and other sewing items my mother use in her sewing business.

I shuddered when I thought about my mother's sewing. You see, my mother doesn't actually sew; she makes repairs to damages clothes. Repairing and making clothing are two different things, or that what my father likes to say. I hate to think what would happen if I shrunk to small and my mother have to make me clothes.

I suddenly got a strange and same what disturbing fantasy. I saw myself, a mere couple of inches tall, with only a cloth to cover my privates. What made this vision all the worse, was my mother, who was showing me to her friends, and taking credit for the outfit I was wearing.

I shook my head furiously to get that imagine out of mind, and then hurried in my search as I really didn't want that imagine to lurker in my mind. First, I checked my parents' closet. After, a near five minute search through my mother's self-made clothing line, and some of my father's suits, I found nothing. Next, I checked the dressers, including my mother's sewing dresser. Again, I found nothing. I even checked under the bed, and again, there was nothing there.

I let out a little sigh as I exited the folks' room. "At this rate, I would doll size before I found anything."

I then headed to the last room in the apartment, my sister's room. Like I said before, my sister's got the second biggest bed room in the house by giving the entire family puppy dog's eyes. However, her room is just as clumped as my tiny room is. The reason behind is because my sister's really into collecting.

Now, before you become all wide eyes, and begun going into the usual adorable rant, know this; my sister doesn't collect dolls or any other girly stuff. In fact, the dollhouse is about the only girly toy she has, and it not even used for her dolls or stuff like that. See, my sister's somewhat of a tomboy. She usually just uses PD eyes when she wants something. She really like collecting anime tie-ins collectives, and would sometimes spent her entire allowance just to get the latest anime DVD and figures. It some times amazes me that such a young person could collect so much in such a short time.

But at the same time, I guess is shouldn't be surprising. The town we live in is pretty small, and there isn't much to do. The only reason why we're living in such a small apartment is because hard time had fallen onto the town, and most folks can't afford some things. That's reason why my parents had to take second jobs, just to support their children.

I lightly shook my head to get rid of those old memories. If I stand here, thinking about the past, I would never get anything done. So I began my search, and let me tell you something, it wasn't easy. It was like trying to move through a thorn bush mass that was only couple of inches wide, while walking on ice.

Searching my sister's room proved to take the longest, as I had looked at everything she owned. And in the end, I didn't found a thing. I left my sister's room, feeling smaller then I currently was. I looked at the clock, and notice that it took over 20 minutes to search my sister's room.

To try and distract myself, I did the math in my head and see how much time had passed since my first shrink. It was just five minute shy of nine when I first started shrinking. And each spell cause me to loose about 45 minutes, so it was a little after lunch time. Funny, I wasn't all that hungry, and usually, I'm really hungry around lunch time.

I just shrugged it off and decided to head back to the couch. Maybe, I would watch some TV, while I wait to shrink away. I was half where to the living room when an old so familiar feeling began to run through me again. I just hummed a tone to myself as I let my body shrink some more.

As I shrunk, I noticed something different was happening this time. It felt like my sweater was forming around my thighs and fingers. And I felt the space between my legs tightened again. I couldn't help but sigh a bit as I thought of the reason behind that, and trust me, I didn't like it. And just like that, it was over again.

I looked at the clock and sure enough 45 minutes had passed. That didn't surprise me anymore, and I turned my attention else where. I looked at my hand, and studied my short sleeve. Sure enough, the martial had divided, and were now wrapping around my fingers. I looked into my mouth of my sleeve and saw that the martial wasn't completely around my fingers yet.

My eyes traveled up the sleeve, and I notice that the color had changed. It was more of a deep pink color, and there was only a hint of the original color left. When I reached the shoulder, I notice something else. The area just below the shoulder was thinner then it use to be. I causally touched it, and felt no rip, or tare marks. It was like the martial was just thinning out.

Cataloging that into the back of my mind, I looked down at my thighs. I took notice that my shirt was nearly as pink as my sleeves, and there was a visible white line, forming in the center. When I looked at my legs, I notice that the area of my sweater there was different. It had a more tan color then my upper body. I filed that, and studied the lower half of my sweater. The rim of my sweater had hooked itself to together, and traveled up my thighs a few centimeters.

This setup made it impossible for me to change out of my clothing without ripping them apart. I quickly decided against that, as my shrinking/changing attire was the only thing at the moment that was giving some bit of comfort. I still wondered why my pants didn't shrink with me.

I let out a lit sigh as I made change in direction, and headed to my make shift chart, slightly curious as to how small I was this time. After I was done with the usual stuff, I looked at mark.

"2 feet, nine inches…I'm lost four inches this time," I said in a near causal voice.

I frowned when I heard my voice. It sounds even more girlish then before. And, if I didn't know any better slightly younger sounding, as well? Plus, I think my hair grew again. So, against my better judgment, I head to the bathroom, to see just how I looked. When I got to the bathroom, I found, much to my embarrassment, that I needed to stand on my toes to see clearly.

I was shocked by my appearance in the mirror. My skin had nearly turned completely white, and there was near invisible tint of red in my skin. The same goes for my eyes; there was only a tint of blue in my now red eyes. Then there was my hair. It wasn't longer like I first thought, but now it was mostly brown with blond highlights around the center of my head.

Then there was my face. It was more narrow then the last time I checked. My face also looked a little more girlish, with a smaller chin and slightly higher cheeks. Probably the most shocking thing about my face was the fact that it looked younger then it did this morning. I say I looked about 15 year old.

I figured by my next shrink, these remaining figures of my old self would be gone all together. And when I'm lost another foot, I would probably loose another year. I'm a little surprised that I didn't figure it out sooner. I wasn't just shrinking, no that would have been too easy, for whoever is doing this. No, I had to be changing into a girl too. And to top that off, I was growing younger too. I figure I loose a year when I loose about a foot in height.

"Well, this is turning out to one weird day," I said with a sigh.

I then left the bathroom, and made a small trip back to parents' room. I returned from my folks' room, carrying my mother's small, desk mirror, and a few other things, and sent it near my chart. I figure with a couple more shrinks, and I wouldn't be able to reach the bathroom mirror. And I really want to myself when this gender change is complete.

Now that was done, I decided to have a late lunch. Since I was shrinking, decided it was best that I filled up before I get to small and couldn't reach anything. But, not much to my surprise, when I looked around, I couldn't find much. Like I told you before, it was close to shopping day, and thus not much to work with. So, in the end, I just heated up some leftover pizza we had a few nights ago.

After, a small task of getting my plate over to the table, and getting myself into a chair, I noticed a new problem. My head barely reached over the end of the table, much to my own frustration. So, to eat without getting the pizza all over the table, I had to put my legs under me, to act as a sort of pillow. It was actually a little uncomfortable, but was better then having my mother chewed me out for a massy table.

I couldn't help but giggle a little when funny image popped into my head. I could see myself, just a hand-full of inches tall, trying to use a wash cloth that was just slightly bigger then me, to clear the mass I had made. And while I trying to clear up my mass while so tiny, my mother was hovering over me, saying she wouldn't let me down until I clear the entire thing up. Funny this is…the entire tabled was covered in pizza toppings!

I giggled a little more as I realized just how silly that vision was. I know I was a bit of a massy eater, but I only have one slice of pizza. How could I possibly get it all over the table?

"Man, when I get bored, my mind go weird on me," I whispered softly to myself.

I then grabbed my pizza, one hand holding the end, and the over under it, and began to eat. As I ate, more silly thoughts appeared in my head. One vision had me, small, with my sister trying on a set of clothes that mother made. Either the clothes were two tight or to loose fitting.

I shook my head at that one. Like I said, when I'm bored, my mind sometimes wonders. And with this who shrinking thing, it seem my imagination was just that much worse.

Suddenly, and without warning, another vision appeared. This time, I found myself a doll sized girl, with suitors, both small, and normal sized, trying to court me. And standing in there way was father, ready to beat them down if they get any closer to his "little" girl. I found feel a heavy blush darkened my cheeks as that little vision left my mind.

"Man, I'm still not a full girl yet, and I'm already thinking about "that"," I whispered softly to myself as I felt my blush deepened.

I put down my half eaten pizza, and realized that my stomach was full. I guess that one of the bad points of having a smaller stomach; you don't need that much to fill up. So, I got off my chair, and walked over to the trash to throw away the pizza and the paper plate. I then looked over at the table and came to realized that it had taken me longer to walk over to the trash can. Well, I guess that is to be expected with my ever shrinking legs.

I had taken a single step from the trash when that oh so familiar feeling came over me again. I just let out a light sigh, and spread my arms out at my sides. I wanted to watch my cloth change as I shrunk.

As I shrunk I noticed that my clothing began to tighten around my body, and the gasps close more, almost to the point where I was wearing a pair of gloves, and shorts. The color on my new attire deepened considerable, and now I could see that I was wearing tan short and a pink sleeveless shirt with a white lower body. Also my socks now reached to my knees, and my shoes were completely pink.

I also noticed that usual changing happening to my body, but I just filed in the back of my mind. And it was about this time, I finally realized why so much time passes during one of my shrinking. The entire event took about less then a minute. But after that, my mind go blink, for about 44 minutes. What I do during that time, I don't know.

When I snapped out of my daze, I noticed, or allow myself to noticed, for the first time just how big everything had gotten. Of course, I knew it wasn't my surroundings that had changed, it was me. As I continue my journey into doll hood, I couldn't help but wonder, just much my life would going to change if I shrunk small enough to be held in someone hands?

I shook my head to try once again to get rid of these useless thoughts, and then began my journey to my chart. I couldn't believe that it took me nearly three minutes to reach my chart. Well, I guess it can't be helped. I mean, I have shorter legs then I did this morning, and with them getting ever shorter, I guess I just have to accept that.

I frowned as I just realized something. This whole shrinking/de-aging/turning into a girl thing didn't bother me, not in the least. I remember that I was scared when all this stuff started this morning. But, why not now? I thought it over for about two minutes before I filed in the back of my mind, and decided to measure myself.

As I done my usual, for this day at least, I became aware of another sign of my size. I needed to hold the large marker I had been using to make my marks in both hands. Plus, when I tried to use the tape measurer, I found that it was awkward in my hands. Still, I was about to get a good reading on how small I was this time.

"1-foot, 6 inches…" I whispered softly.

This was one of my biggest shrink yet. I had lost 13 inches in this alone. If I had lost three more inches, I wouldn't have gotten younger by one year, but two years.

I let out a sigh as I robbed the back of my head, "Man, this entire shrinking thing is getting to weird for me."

I took noticed of my new voice. There wasn't a trace of my old voice, not even a hint of it hidden deep within my new voice. I spied the mirror I put near my chart after my late shrink, and decided to have a look at my face. I grabbed the mirror and lifted up, a fit that proved a little hard since the object felt so weird in my little hands. Plus, it was heavier then when I was over two-feet. Still I was able to left it, and look into it.

It was just like I thought. The factures of my old body was completely gone. I now have chestnut brown hair, and the loose strings had also starting to form into two long bangs, one each at the outside of my eyes. Also I could tell that there were going to reach below eyes. My eyes were now amber red and I notice that my face looked like it belonged to that of a 14-year-old girl.

I put the mirror down, and decided, probably against my better judgment, to check out the other parts of my body. Since, I still couldn't take off my shorts, I patted the spot were my member should have been. Sure enough, I couldn't even feel a thing, like there was something missing, and good bets there wasn't anything there anymore. I then checked my chest, and like my former member, there was something different.

I really don't want to think about what had grown on my chest, and distracted myself by setting up something for my shrink chart. I figure if I shrink below two feet, I thought I would have trouble using the tape measurer I have been using. So, during my long trips around my apartment, I had collected a few things. I grabbed a metal ruler, and use some duck tape to stick it to the wall, making sure I could see the markings on the ruler and made a few others things so I could read the markings when I get to small.

Dad's call this my bad habit. Whenever I was concern with something I usual grabbed things that I think I may need. And I would admit I do that a lot more then I like. One time, when I thought was coming down with the flu, I had gone out, and brought everything I thought I needed. I didn't get the flu like I thought, but we did have the items on hand when my sister did.

After I was done with all of the work, I decided to waste some time with watching some TV. The trip to the living room was longer then I remember, and I actually found myself a little out of breath. After catching my second wind, I want over to the coffee table, and grabbed the remote. It felt awkward in my hands, as I took a seat against the couch. I didn't want to get stuck on the couch if I get too small, now would I?

Once I had positioned the remote in a way that I could still use it even when I'm small, I began to mindless channel surfer. Wouldn't you know it; I came across an old 1980s movie not more then five minute into my surfing. It was, ironically, the Incredible Shrinking Woman.

For those of you whom was born after the eighties, like me, let me gave you a little movie history lesson. This movie's about a normal housewife that, after coming into contact with one to many household chemicals, began to shrink. The film fast forwards a couple of times, with her at a much smaller size. Needless to say she continues to shrink until she was too small to see.

The movie, of course, had a happy, if not cliffhanger, ending.

You want to know how I know some much about a movie older then me. Well, for a school project, we were to be paired up, and pick a movie that we believe delivers some sort of message to us. Unfortunately, I was sick when the pairing was being done. So when I got back to school, the only group I could get in was mostly girls. They choose this movie because they believe it stated an obvious message that was lost to many. I stayed with the group mainly because I needed the grade.

As I watched the movie, all I wanted to do was change the channel, as I really didn't want to be remained of my own problems at the moment. And yet, I found myself draw into the movie. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, no matter how much I wanted too.

I guess I was more tired then I first realized, as I dozed off half way through the movie. At least I didn't have anymore weird dreams, like the one I had this morning.

(Some time later)

As I woke from my nap, I wonder where I was. This didn't look my apartment building. In fact, I couldn't find anything I recognized or knew. I began to panic a bit, but relaxed somewhat as the last bit of fog cleared from my head. I must have shrunk some more during my nap. I wonder how small I was now.

I look around, and realized I was on my back. During one of my shrinks, I most have slipped onto the floor. I got up and stretched before looking around. I turned around, and felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked up at the couch. It was huge! I have to say it was nearly skyscraper sized…to me at least. I couldn't even see the top anymore.

"I must be only a couple of inches tall…" I whispered breathlessly.

I frowned when I heard my voice. It sounded like it belonged to a young girl, but I was expecting that, after all. No, the cause of the frown was that I felt like I heard my new voice from somewhere, I just couldn't put the pieces together. After a moment, I filed my new voice in the back of my head, and looked down, curious to see how far my sweater had change this time.

My sweater had now changed into new, different attire. Now, I have tan shorts, with a belt including. My sock reached to my knees, and my shoes were a light pink and the toes of my shoes were white. I looked up at my shirt, and notice that most of the bottom was white the area around the collar bone and shoulders were a slightly darker shade of pink. I looked at my arms, and saw pink finger-cut gloves that nearly want up to the shoulder.

I frowned again as I realized that I have seen this attire before. But, much like my new voice, I couldn't concentrate enough to put the pieces together to figure this entirely out. And at the moment, I was more curious about how small I had gotten then about my voice and the clothes I was wearing.

But there was only one BIG program that was stopping me from learning my new measurements. Ironically, at this size, it would take me a very long time to get to my chart. And probably by the time I got there, I would be to tire to do anything.

"Great, just great," I mumbled bitterly.

I was letting my eyes wonders as I tried to figure out what to do next, when I saw it, nearly hidden behind a couch leg. I walked up to it, and realized what it was. A few nights ago, during one massive blackout, I made an easer skateboard out of pure boredom. I had lost it when I pushed into the living room, and couldn't find it when the power came back on. I thought mom had found it and threw it away. It was probably freed when I moved the couch earlier, not that I was complaining or something like that.

I manage to drag it out into the open, being lighter then I thought, and looked it over. For me, it looked like a very normal length skateboard. I put my right foot onto the thing, and found that I could reach over it without a problem. I push off, and through a little problematic due to the carpet, I found that I was able to control it.

A little piece of information I hadn't told you yet, is my hobby. I like skating board, since I was a little boy. I'm actually pretty good too, practicing any chance I could get. I'm not pro level yet, but I'm pretty close.

"Well, at least I can get around," I said bitterly, as finding some transport didn't help my moods.

With my new board, I was able to make it to my chart in a few minutes. I stopped in front of my chart, and saw up into it. I couldn't see the marks that I had made throughout the day. I let out a bitter sigh as I got off my board, and made my way to the ruler I set up earlier. I noticed the mirror I also put there, but ignored it as I was more curious just how tall I was now.

Thanks to special modification I had made earlier, I was about to take my height without problems. These modifications are really just a piece of metal that I could easily move up and locked into place so I could see just how tall I was now.

So…yeah, dad's right. When I'm worried about something, I really go overboard with preparations.

Standing up as straight as I could, I grabbed the makeshift lever, and pulled down, causing my home made marker to rise. I watched, from the corner of my eye, as my marker lifted up. I tried to judge the best I could without moving, and when I thought I had it on the right over my head, I had locked the marker in place. I then moved away from the ruler to get a good looked at my mark.

I gasped as I felt all feeling leave my body. If this was right, and god, I hope it wasn't, but I was about six and half inches tall. I stared at my mark; feeling like a feather could knock me down. Heck, if this was right, a feather really could knock me down and I would probably have trouble getting it off of me.

I wanted this to be bad dream, and that I was stilling sleeping in my uncomfortable bed. But I knew better, the experiences of this day were too real to be a dream. That and that incredible hard pinch I gave myself earlier was all the proof I needed to remind me that this was indeed real.

I took a seat, and looked around, trying to prove the measurement was right. I realized just how bad of an idea that was almost instantly. Everything looked so big to me. Things that once were so close now looked far away, and completely unreachable. It almost funny, when I think about it. Just this morning, I was complaining that this place was two small, and now it seemed like it was too big.

I let out a heavy sigh and looked away from the ruler. I saw the mirror, almost forgotten, and decided to finally look at this new body of my. I walked up to it and stared deeply into a reflecting that wasn't my own. I have deep brown hair, and ember red eyes. I have two long bangs, one on each side of my face, and there was even a dark pink hair clip on my left bang.

Then there was my face. It was softer, and slightly more around. My chin was also smaller and a little pointed, though you really can't see it. But my face wasn't really what I was focus on. I say I look to be about 12-year-old, which I found odd. If get a year younger for very foot I lost, I should be around thirteen-year-old now, not 12?

I just let out a heavy sigh after a minute of thinking. If I really knew how this entire thing worked, then maybe could figure out a way to make me big again. I then decided to do something I have been putting off since waking up from my nap. Time to see if I was truly a girl now.

First, I patted where my member should be. I didn't feel anything, so I undid my belt and looked under my short. I swear I blush three different shades of red in less than 1 second, when I saw the simple, pink panties I was now wearing. I didn't go on, feeling like I didn't need too. Instead, I went back to the mirror, trying to figure out where I had seen this face before.

I must have stared into the mirror for a good five to ten minutes before I finally remember where I seen my new face before. Kari kamiya, a character from my sister's second favorite anime, Digimon. My form was from the character's season2 appearance. The only thing missing, I realized, was the digital camera that the character has around her neck. I guess whatever shrunk me couldn't make something as complex as a camera.

"Great, just great," I said with a bitter sigh. "Not only do I shrink, but I'm also turned into a 12 year old girl from a Japanese cartoon."

I walked up to the wall, and took a seat against it, deep in thought. I realized that at my size, there wasn't much I could do. In attention to be undersize, I was also underage, which would make it kind of hard to get a job, even a part time one. Also, I wouldn't be able to get to said job without help. And the worst part of all of this was the fact that if I tried to go outside, the risk of being stepped on was very high.

I let out a heavy sigh and got to my feet. Just sitting around, and thinking wasn't doing me any good. I looked at my easer skateboard, and decided to go for ride around the place, as riding always clears my head. I got on my board, and rode off, my first destination; the kitchen.

I had to admit, even though I am inside, the wind in my bangs, and against my face felt nice. It was like the wind around me was taking my problems, and scattering them to the four corners of the Earth. I even tried to do a few trick, but the awkward shape of my board made it hard to do any of the advance tricks. Still, it was nice just to have the wind in my face, helping me to forget about my problems for the time being.

Soon I found myself under the chair I was sitting at during my late lunch, just a few hours ago. I was still having trouble believing that an object, that I once could reach so easily, was now a towering building, seemingly out of reach. I wonder out from under the chair, and looked at the rest of the kitchen. I could barely make out the shape of the oven, off in the horizon, and another one of my crazy fantasy started.

I found myself wearing a bright pink kimono, setting near the open far of the top burner of the oven. I could feel a deep blush spread across my face, but that didn't stop my fantasy from playing out. Around me, was my giant sized family, making an s'mores a family tradition we do on The Forth of July. As dad roasted the marshmallows, mom broke the cram crackers, and I put the chocolate squares into the crackers. My sister was, of course, doing nothing by waiting for the snacks to finish. Once the snacks were done, we all dug in. I found myself unable to even finish half of my snacks, and to make matter worse, my beautiful kimono was covered in chocolate melted marshmallow.

I couldn't help but chuckles as the fantasy finished playing out in my head. I decided to get back to my skateboarding before I had another one of those crazy fantasies. I had gotten onto my board, and started towards the edge of the kitchen when I heard a lock click. I looked up and watched as the folks and my little sister entered into the room.

They have been out all day visiting one of our family members who has been sick lately. They had asked me to come with them, but I turned them down, saying I wasn't in the mood. They understood, and allow me to say, I did tell them to give my relative my best.

Now, I wished I had gone with them. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have happen to me if I had gone with them.

"Hey sport! We're home!" dad called cheerfully into the apartment.

I couldn't help but blush when my father used one of his nicknames for me. I'm eighteen-year-olds, uh, was eighteen-years-old. I was to old for half of those nicknames he has. But now these nicknames of his wouldn't work with this preteen girl body I now sport.

When I didn't answer him, my dad get this confused looked to his face, as he tried calling out to me again. He become even more confused when I failed to answer him a second time. He was tired, I could tell. He only acts like this when he's tired.

"Maybe he's out, dear," Mom replied reasonably as she closed the door. "The door was locked after all."

Dad looked at mom, and nodded. I could tell he didn't want to do much, and then headed for his bedroom, probably to get in a quick nap or something. Mom just went over to the living room, and lay on the couch, probably to get in a quick nap before dinner. My little sister…I just realized something. She was no longer my little sister. She is bigger then me, though I'm still older then her by two years.

That was a very disturbing thought in itself.

Sis, was heading into the kitchen, probably looking for something to drink or snack on before dinner. This wouldn't have been a problem, if she wasn't heading right towards me and not looking where she was going!

I wanted to move, to get away from those giant feet before they step on my by accident. But no matter how much I wanted to move my legs were frozen stiff. As she draw ever closer, I could feel the sweat running down my brow. Her feet were mere inches from my being, and I watched as her right foot raise up and over my head.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and closed my eyes, waiting for the end. When I didn't feel anything crushing me, I cautious opened my left eye, and looked up. My sister was staring down at me, looking like someone had just hit her in the head. She no doubts recognized me from the anime she watches. I tried to talk to her, tell her who I was but I couldn't fine my voice. I just couldn't get pass the fact that my own little sister was a giant!

"Where did this Kari doll come from?" she asked herself as she bent down to get a closer look.

Doll…now that was just an insult. I wasn't some doll, I was just a really, really, really little girl. Couldn't she see that? I wanted to tell her off, but once again her size intimated me, freezing me up.

Before I could come out of my daze, Sis reached out and wrapped her hand around me. She then got up, taking me with her, and making me feel like I was about to loose my lunch. She then begins looking me over, painfully grabbing my left arm and moving it.

"Wow, I never seen a doll that likes so real," she muttered to himself as she innocently looked me over.

I wince in pain as she twisted me arm around, trying find whatever it she was looking for. It was so painfully, I didn't know how I could survive it like I was doing. I was just glad that my arm didn't break from all of the stress it was under. Finally she was done with the arms, which made me very happy. My mood was instantly crushed when Sis moved to my legs, and began massing with them, like she did with my arm.

Well, I wasn't just going to let that happen, now was I?

"Now listen here, runt!" I said, trying to make my voice as commanding as I could. "I don't care how big you gotten, I will still take you over my knee, and give you a good spanking!"

My outburst quickly got my sister's attention. The reason behind that is because that's the threat I usually use when she makes me mad. Of course, I never was actually going to do it. Its just something I say when I want her to stop bugging me.

I could tell that she recognized the threat, as her mouth slowly opened into an O shape. She continued to stare at for maybe 2 minutes, and though I hate to admit it, I felt a little embarrassed by it. I could feel a blush spreading across my tiny face as those giant eyes stared deeply into me.

"MOM! DAD! I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SAY!" Sis called after nearly a minute of silence.

Instantly, both of my parents were there, they own tiredness forgotten when they heard my sister's voice. The instant they were gathered together, both notice me, in my sister's hand, and had the same reaction that sis did just a minute ago. And again, I felt embarrassed under their large eyes. I could feel my blush spreading across my entire face, and my mind suddenly went blink.

"Umm, how it's going forks?" I asked rather sheepishly as I weakly waved to my giant parents.

After the shock wore off, we all took a seat at the table so I could tell my tale. Well…my family took a seat around the table, while I stood at the center of the table, telling them what happen. It didn't take that long really. I mean how long can you stretch out someone shrinking through an entire day?

But for reasons I couldn't understand, I didn't, or couldn't, tell them about my dream. Any time I tried, my mind would go blink, and I would just stand them in like some of toy figure. That of course worried my parents, especially after I told them that I go into statue mode whenever I'm about to shrink. I guess I gave them a scare anytime I just stood there, looking like a bump on a log.

So, I just stopped trying to tell my family about the strange dream I had, and finished my story. After I was done, I looked at each member of family, trying to figure out what they were thinking about. Both of my parents were in deep thought, probably trying to make sense out this entire thing. When my eyes meant with my sister's own, I could feel that blush returning.

Her eyes were fully on me, and whenever I move her eyes followed. Even when I move even in the slightest bit, her eyes followed. I guess she's still a little awed over seeing one character from one of her favorite shows, right in front of her. That, or she was just in awe that her big brother had not only change into said character but also shrunk as well.

Whatever the reason was all of that staring was, creeping me out a bite. Still, having though large eyes on me was still causing a blush to spread across my face. I almost wish something would happen, so my sister's eyes wouldn't be on my cute, tiny face.

Finally, after five minutes the silence was broken.

"Do you think we should take him to a doctor?" mom asked calmly.

Everyone's eyes were immediately on the only man in this family. Dad frowned, as he began rubbing his chin, a sigh that he thinking about something.

"I don't know, dear," dad said uncertainly. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why isn't it?" mom screamed angrily as she got out of her chair. "What if he continues to get smaller?"

Dad, for his part, remained calm as he stood up, and walked up to his wife. But this time mom had nearly lost it. She was always very protective of her children, and I guess seeing me like this, most have been too much for her. I'm just surprise that she lasted as long as she did.

"Dear, for what she told use, the shrinking happen randomly, and we have been home for nearly 15, and she's the same size, so I think it safe to say that whatever had caused her to shrink has probably pass," dad stated calmly.

Well, that my dad for you. He's always thinking ahead, and thinking within reason. But I didn't like how he had adjust to me being a girl so quickly.

"But what if you're wrong?" mom chocked, nearly close to crying.

Dad just put on a reassuring smile as he put his hand gently onto mom's shoulder. "Think of it this way. If we do take her to a doctor, and this some kind of unknown disease, what do you think will happen?"

Mom fell silent for a moment as a thought over her husband words. Actually, I had the same thoughts when mom suggested taking me to a doctor. The doctor would know doubt consider me a rare find, and take me away from my family for further studies. If that was the case, I probably would never see the outside world for the rest of my life, no matter how short it could be.

That is a disturbing thought; one that I really didn't went to think about.

Mom must have realized the same thing I did, as she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. I also saw a hint of a tear in her eyes. She then blink then away, and then looked at her husband.

"But what do we do now?" mom asked worryingly.

Suddenly everyone's attention was on me again, my parents looking worried. I, for my part, just looked my shoes, worrying the same question myself.

(Now, I could be a real tease, and end it here, but I'm not going to do that)

It has been three year since that faithful bad day, but I have to say it really hasn't been that bad. Like daddy, you heard me right, daddy, had said, my shrinking period was over, leaving around six and half inches tall. I had to admit my first year as a shrunken Anime character was probably the hardest, on my family and myself.

Probably the most difficult adjustment made in this family was forgetting that I was quite literally underfoot. I had a couple of close calls, but was never stepped on. Luckily through, my own quick thinking, and a whistle my sister had made, had save me all the time.

Another problem was reaching certain places. To get around the apartment, I use a skateboard daddy had specially made for me. Its wheels are made to ride even on rug. To reach places to high for me, mommy had built special elevators around the apartment that I could see to reach my now giant bed and to get to the sink for a shower.

Clothing, I thought, would have been a big problem for me, but it turns out I was very wrong on that matter. It seems whatever shrunk me all of those years ago also left me with a special power. I could use this power to shrink clothing so they would fit me like a glove. The only bad part of this power is that also changes the clothing into one that is suited for a young girl like me. But I have gotten use to it by now.

Though I have something to wear that didn't stopped mommy from making clothing for me. Like I thought the stuff she made was bad, and barely wearable. That quickly changed with me as her unwilling model. Her skill improved to the point where I nearly stopped using my power to make cloths for myself. She now sells some stuff on the interest with the catch phase, "the most realistic doll cloths you would ever see."

I'm a little embarrassed that she uses my picture on her website. I swear I blush three different shades of red each and every time she puts up a new picture of me in one of her newly made clothing.

Once everything was settle, I found myself actually liking this new life of my. I had a sense of freedom that I wouldn't have if I was still normal sized. I don't have to worry about bills, and stuff like that, and I get to play all day in a personal skate park that daddy and I set up in new giant room. Plus I can stay up all night if I wanted, and just explored as the folks don't like closing my door.

I would admit, its get lonely at times. But I even found a way around that, thank to a specially made keyboard, mouse, and a little game called World of Warcraft. I would sometime spent hours on the game, and even well into early morning.

Today, is special for me. It's my second 15th birthday, and the entire family was gather the table. I was standing in the centering, front of a specially made cupcake that someone my size could eat.

I realized as I blew out the candle on the cake, just how much my family and I had changed in these last few years. First there was me, Kari, as I'm now called. I learn that I had a combo of my personality, and that of the Anime character I have become. So I'm basically somewhat of a tomboy with a perky attitude, or that's what I'm told by my sister.

But it just not my personality that had changed. I have actually grown in these past three years. I now about seven and a half inches tall, a whole inch taller then I was before. I had also grown an impressive figure, just about right for a girl my age. And not to be sound vain or girly for that matter, but the bright pink kimono I had made for me this day, suites me quite good. I had also let my hair go out, it now reaches to my back. I had kept the bangs in their original style, as I had grown to love them.

Then there was my family. Since we only have three, and half mouths to feed these days, the cost of food had gone down. Daddy also had benefited for having a tiny girl around. I'm now the model for a character in a book series he had started writing shortly after my change. He calls the series, "lifestyles of a little girl", and the series follow a girl who's mysterious shrunk, and need to learn to adjust to survive.

The series is so successfully that daddy quit his part time job, and became working on the series full time.

Then where was my sister.

"Hey, Shrimp! Feel any bigger?" my 13-year-old sister asked teasingly.

"Hey!" I called up playfully. "I'm still the older here. So I think some respect is in order!"

My little sister just giggled heartedly and reached out her right hand. She gently patted me on the head as she continued her giggling.

"That just SOOO CUTE!" my sister said adorably.

I giggled softly under my breath as sis move her hand away. This has become something of a normal thing for my sister and myself. She would often tease me about my height and what not. I take it in good humor, as I can clearly remembering teasing her about her own height when I was still a normal size boy.

"Hey, mom?" sis turned to our mother, was who busy cutting up my cupcake so I could eat it better. "You want to hear about this strange dream I had this morning?"

I listen in as sis began telling mom about her dream, and giggled through a mouthful of cupcake as I learned what she dreamed about. I also figure out why I wasn't able tell my family about my dream all of those years ago. I wasn't meant to tell them about, for what reason though, I don't know.

As I continued to eat my birthday cupcake, I came to realize something. Three years, when I first starting to shrink, I thought that it was the worse bad day anyone could have. But now, I think of it as the best thing that could have happen to me.

And who knows, maybe by the end of this day I might have a new little brother or sister to keep me company.

(Author's Note)

M: Okay, I had a slightly different ending in mind when I writing this out. First, I wanted my character to grow one foot for ever year that passed. So within about five to six years, she would have been a normal sized girl. But I dropped it as I thought it would have been more fun to leave her small.


End file.
